Different Life
by Vash-san
Summary: Slight AU. Naruto suffers terribly during his life, and lives under a mask of happines. Beaten up, abandoned by friends... Tsunade adopts him and he decides that Uzumaki Naruto should cease to exist. He changes into a different person. Literally.


AN : I don't have clue if I will continue this. Well wait and see.

Chapter 1 : I hate being myself!

Naruto woke up. It was another sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves, and for Naruto it seemed to be another day in his happy world. Yes, for the first time in his life, Naruto was truly happy.

He layed in his bed and gazed at the ceiling for a while, thinking about his life. He then closed his eyes, and smiled.

His comfort was cut off with „Minato WAKE UP" yell from the corridor.

„One more minute, kaa-san..." he mumbled, burying his head in his white pillow.

A blonde, ponytailed, brown eyed woman in her twenties ( or so it seemed ) stormed inside the room and smirked.

_Flashback, one year ago._

_October 10th, Tsunade's office._

„_Naruto, I have a certain birthday present for you..."_

„_P-present?"_

„_But it is... complicated. It is up to you to accept this..."_

_Tsunade handed Naruto a bunch of papers. He looked at her, and then looked at the bunch of papers. He started to read what it stated._

_Adoption documents._

_Subject : Uzumaki Naruto _

_Proposed guardian : Sanju Tsunade_

_He looked at her, wide eyed._

„_D-do you mean this?"_

„_Hai..."_

_Naruto walked up to her, and hugged her. _

„_Arigatou... kaa-san..."_

_  
End flashback_

„Sanju Minato!" ( Sanju was the name of the Shodaime's clan, and since she's his granddaughter, she could have the family name like that... right? ) „If you don't get up in twenty seconds, I will order Ichiraku Ramen to move to Sunagakure!"

Naruto stiffened and shivered. He turned his gaze to his mother. His eyes were wide like ... can't describe it, and his eyes started to be teary. „You wouldn't do that, right kaa-chan??" he asked in a shaky voice

„Sure I would..."

Naruto jumped out of his bed and in a flash he stood in front of her, dressed with a toothbrush in his mouth.

„That's more like it Mina-kun!" Tsunade chuckled, and Naruto simply smiled...

_Flashback__ eight months ago _

_It was a dark night. On that day, Naruto's friends had broken his heart and shattered his trust to the human kind itelf. He cried. He cried for a long time. For the first time in six years, he was able to cry._

_  
( He knew that they didn't like him. But he didn't know that they wanted him... dead. )_

_Six years ago, there was a terrible incident with a mob of angry parents and druken brawlers. For Naruto, it was one of the most painful and mind-shattering experiences in his life. He cried so long, that he found himself unable to cry anymore, despite how much he wanted to._

_Now, such an ebeny happened again. Now by his closest friends. _

_On a mission, with Sakura and Kakashi, they actually met Sasuke. There was a short fight, which actually ended with Naruto being knocked out by his teammate for trying to interfere with Sasuke's plans, and being left on the battlefield by his sensei. He didn't understand the meaning of such an action. They were his friends, weren't they?_

_Well, afterwards, he was able to get himself to Konoha, but his welcome was… rather harsh. Everybody would rather like to see him... dead._

_Only one that had encountered him with care was his mother, Tsunade ( for about half a year now, but others were unaware of this, it was a secret… at least until they were both ready to step out as a family._

_Naruto has decided something. Uzumaki Naruto would die. He hated Uzumaki Naruto. Not hated, but he didn't want to be Naruto anymore. It was simply too painful. _

_  
He would change his appearance. He would change his name. _

„_Kaa-chan... I want to change..." Said Naruto to his mother, rather emotionlessly._

„_...? What do you exactly mean Naruto?" Asked curious Tsunade_

„_It may sound... weird..." _

_  
"Well... tell me..."_

„_I don't want to be Naruto anymore. I want to change my name. I want to change how I look. I want to start over. Clean sheet with the whole Konoha..."_

_Current events flashed in Tsunade's eyes. She understood. Her son couldn't bear it anymore. He was strong willed type, but this was simply too much._

„_I understand..."_

_Naruto smiled a bit._

„_I take it... you have something planned by the way you looked at me...?"_

„_Actually... well... I don't know if you will allow this... but I will ask you anyway."_

„_Anything Naru-kun. If it's possible, I will do my best to help you..." Naruto's face lightened up a little._

„_Kyuu-kun found out a certain way... to make us relatives by blood..."_

_( AN : Kyuubi is a good boy )_

„_You mean..."_

„_Hai, I would actually be your son by blood... you know I don't care about being a relative with somebody to love them like a family... but I see this as the best course of action... probably for both of us..."_

_Tsunade hugged him. „I understand. I'll allow this. You're my son, nothing will ever change that, you know it."_

„_All Kyuu needs is a drop of your blood." _

_  
Tsunade simply nodded, and gave him a „Where" look._

„_On my palm please..."_

_Tsunade bit her thumb and released few drops of blood onto Naruto's palm._

„_**This will hurt like hell kit. Ready?"**_

„_Don't worry Kyuu... I'll do fine..."_

„_**Here it goes kit. But don't whine afterwards..."**___

"Don't worry, I won't..."

The blood immidiatelly dissapeared. Pain shot through Naruto's body. He began changing.

He immidiatelly kneeled, screaming. There was a chakra spike and red chakra started spiraling around him.

Although Tsunade couldn't see much, she saw that he was changing. His body structure. He was certainly getting a little taller. His blonde hair now perfectly matched hers.

After several seconds it died out. And he dropped into unconsciousness. She walked up to him and rolled him on his back, and examined him.

He looked different. Certainly no one would recognize him. His face now had resemblances to Tsunade's, in terms of mother – son likenesses. His whisker marks were gone, and his spiky hair became longer and well... not so spiky. He was certainly taller and his body was in a bit better shape.

He certainly looked good, and anybody who saw those two together would calculate that Tsunade was his mother. It wasn't very hard now.

Tsunade could only smile. She loved Naruto as a son long time ago before she adopted him. Naruto saw her as his true mother, and that was the way both acted. They were a happy family.

Now she felt, that their relationship would only grow. She felt happy about this. Naruto would have a happier life, and for once, he could have the family he deserved. In public.

Naruto woke up. He no longer felt any pain. Actually he felt great, much better than in years... He was no longer Uzumaki Naruto. One day he may return to that name. But from now on, he was Sanju Minato. Son of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, Granddaughter of the Shodaime, and one of the last members of the Sanju clan. Well, at least theorethically.

AN :

It's a slight AU...

Well, Naruto wore a mask, but in reality was about a high chuunin, thanks to special training from the Sandaime. That will be explained later.

I will reveal this now... The transformation from Uzumaki Naruto to Sanju Minato changed him not only physically. His chakra control is boosted. He has an unlocked bloodline. Well you'll see.

I was calling Minato Naruto in this chap. From now on I will refer to him as to Minato... unless on some FB occasion or something.


End file.
